Pokemon Spirits
by PokeBron
Summary: Spirits are all around us or rather a certain person And his name is Daelon..A 17 year old boy or teenager who lives in Pallet town..As he goes forward into the future there will be Spirits, Friends, Rivals, and Enemies around every corner. But as the shadows loom ever closer will he overcome the challenges that lie before him? Rated M for blood, Swearing, harem, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Fall Towards Destiny

_**What's sup guys!? PokeBron here bringing you a new fanfic! I am not quitting Draco's Adventures I am merely putting it on hiatus until I work on this one for a bit since I have been repeatedly looking at the polls and have been wanting to start this for a while and it has been nagging at me..**_

_**Now..I am not sure if I am the first since I have not really seen a fanfic like this out there..But I had a idea popped in my head one day and decided to add that to the poll..And guess what? Pokemon Spirits won!**_

_**THAT'S RIGHT! You heard me! Pokemon Spirits! This will be a spiritual pokemon harem fanfic..It will also be IN THE POKEMON WORlD BUT! It WON"T have POKEMON! The Pokemon will be considered spirits and will also have myself as the main character..Also some of the stuff like my family will be made up since I don't want their name or looks involved.**_

_**ALSO I WON"T! BE ACCEPTING OC"S! Sorry! But that's how it goes! Without further ado! Begin the chapta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Only Myself and the storyline! (And if I am the first this fanfic idea as well..)**_

_Pokémon Spirits_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Daelon<strong>

**Time: Morning (10:00)**

**Location: Home (In the woods inside a house) (Near Pallet town )**

"Daelon get up! You are late for class!" I heard my mother say from downstairs.

I rub my eyes and then slowly turn my head over to look at the clock to see that it's 6:00 am.

"Oh crap! I am late!" I quickly get up and rush over to my dresser and grab my clothes and then jumped in the shower.

As I wash my body and feel the warm water hit my chest I sighed. "Man..I wish I could stay in here all day..But then my hands and fingers would get wrinkly."

I got out and then quickly threw on some deodorant as well as some Axe spray and then brushed my hair before throwing on my clothes and leaving the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and saw my mother she is white and has blonde hair, she is wearing a apron that says 'Kitchen Savior', a blue shirt with black pants, and some regular pink shoes.

My mom turned to me and said "You look nice sweetie."

I looked at myself and I was wearing a Luxury Buckled sweatshirt which I got for last Christmas, white pants, red shoes, and a handcrafted goggles with some symbols around the band that my Grandpa wanted me to have after he died.

I also am African American and I have medium black hair which comes from my father of course..But he is divorced with my mom..Which is why I live with my mother..I also live in Pallet Town the smallest town out there..Also if you choose to live here you will be bored out of your mind because there's nothing really here! Not even a school! Which is kinda cool I guess..But I kinda prefer a actual school instead of the lab down by the lake.

I laughed at the sight of her apron "Well..Mom you aren't looking bad yourself haha.."

I then sat down at the table and started to quickly eat my breakfast..I then hugged my mom and told her goodbye and left for Class.

Since I moved to Pallet town two days ago there is not a whole lot of people so most of the kids go to the professor's Lab to learn.

I stopped and then took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"Why hello Daelon! So glad you can join us..Come! Have a seat!" The professor said energetically.

I sat down next to some guy with a red cap and has a bored expression on his face, if I remember correctly his name is Ash Ketchum.

I am also sitting by one other person called Gary which particularly I don't like since he is a bit of a show off.

And finally..Red Ketchem which is the brother of Ash Ketchem, Red is mute and since there isn't a school built in Pallet town this makes it easier for Red since there aren't really any other students here to pick on him.

Gary turns sideways and sits on the edge of his chair "Ugh..And I was hoping you weren't here today.."

I look at him with a smirk and said "Oh Yeah! I should have stayed home..So I could invite your sister over for some 'fun' if you know what I mean..But you are incredibly stupid so-" I was then cut off by Gary's expression being sported with a very VERY red face and he looked like he could down right murder me.

Professor Oak stepped in and said "Enough! Both of you! Now..Let's get on with the lesson shall we?"

I then put on a bored expression with Ash and said "So..What are we learning today Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak doesn't reply and he only says "Follow me everyone." He then begins to make his way down near the entrance and stares at the bookshelf.

I didn't have my bored expression anymore..I had a curious expression now that he simply and only said follow him and not even answering my question.

I got out of my chair and made my way over to Professor Oak with Ash, Red, and Gary.

Professor Oak then pulls a book and places it on the examination table and says "Sit down everyone and gathering around the examination table"

We did as we were told and looked at the cover of the book he pulled out. "Whoa! This book is ancient!"

It was really REALLY old the covering seems to tear easily judging by the rips in the cover and the color is yellow-ish.

Professor Oak opens the book and begins the lesson "A long long time ago…There used to be creatures or living beings known as Pokemon and they lived and eat as well as survived together..Some of them even had power over elements themselves such as fire, grass, water, ice, dark, ground, Flying/Air, and Electric."

Professor pauses then continues "There was also Pokemon that possessed great abilities or power such as Fighting, Ghost, Fairy, Rock, Steel, Psychic, Bug, Normal, Poison, and Dragon."

Professor Oak looks away from the book and sees that Gary is asleep and notices the three of us are still awake and are completely smiling wide since we are learning something awesome in history for once.

Professor Oak smiles and continues "These Creatures or beings were thought to have survived the meteors which had hit the planet 65 million years ago..But atlas they did not survive with little plant life for the herbivores and meat for the predators they became extinct..Some say they still live on this planet..But as spirits and only few can see them..But it's just stupid rumors..And that's it for today's lesson! Have a Nice Day!" Professor Oak closes the book.

Me and Ash look at each other and said "That was AWESOME!"

I grabbed my stuff and walked outside with Ash "Dude..That was the best history lesson ever!"

Ash smiles wide and says "Hell yeah it was!"

I stop when I notice that we hit the three way path "Well..Ash this is where we go our separate ways dude..My house is in the woods.."

Ash smiles and says before walking away "See ya tomorrow Daelon!"

I smiled and said "See ya!"

I then turn to face the woods and decided I would do some exploring since I just moved to Pallet Town two days ago..And haven't explored the woods I live in much.

I smiled and started off towards a random direction I then came across a old arrowhead which I had to dig up from the ground it was poking out of.

I then put the old arrowhead in my pocket and then walked forward only for the cliff to give away under me. "OH SHIITT!"

I then hit the ground and felt some warm run down my legs as well as my forehead.

My vision started to blur and I was apparently bleeding.

I kept thinking to myself (I can't die….Not now..Why did I have to explore!? What an Idiot I am! Someone….Help me.)

I tried to get up only to fall back down I then heard something crack and I felt an intense amount of pain come to my legs.

"Aaaagh! Damn…It..I shouldn't have done that." I said in pain as I tried once more to get up.

I then hoisted myself up against a tree and then leaned against it to support myself so I don't fall down again.

I then felt my goggles role down my head and onto my eyes as I rubbed my hair for any head injuring's only to find none.

I then thought (At least I don't have any head injuring's, I don't know how I survived that fall and only got two broken legs..But I am grateful I didn't get anything too serious.)

I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye and saw some strange vines of some sort that appear to be surrounding me..Although it could be something else since I am wearing goggles that have yellow lens.

"Aagh! What the Hell!?" I look down to notice the same vines grab both of my legs I then took my goggles off only to see nothing but when I put them back on I saw them again.

My heart started pumping and I was scared "Let go of me!" I then shaked my legs back and forth only for it to grab from behind and release some sort of scent.

"Wh..at…Th..e..ar…e…you?" I then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Daelon<strong>

**Time: Two hours later**

**Location: Home?**

"Daelon Wake up! It's time for lunch!" I heard a familiar voice said

I opened my eyes and stared at shock as I looked around "What the hell? How? Was it a dream?"

I walked downstairs and reached the kitchen and asked "Umm..Mom? I was wondering because I kinda forgot..But when did I get home and did I say anything?"

My mother stared at me and said "You arrived two hours ago and no not really..The only thing you said when you came here was that you were very tired and needed to rest for a while."

I knew it! I knew something was off! But I didn't say anything or went anywhere for a fact..I only remember passing out after smelling whatever that smell was..I don't remember saying anything or going to bed for that matter..

I then started to eat and I then heard my mother say "Sweetie take care of the house while I am gone for a bit..I just need to go get a few groceries"

I then smiled and said "Sure! Take your time!"

And off she goes..I then sat there thinking of the events that occurred..Only to realize that I didn't have any broken bones since I don't feel any pain.

"Wait! How come I am not feeling any pain? I know I broke some bones from that fall..What in the hell is going on around here?" I then finished my food and put it in the kitchen only to forget to take out the trash.

"Dang it! I guess I will clean the dishes later.." I then got all the trash bags from around the house and took it out to the entrance that leads to Pallet Town and dropped it.

I then went back inside only to notice something was off. "What the heck? I could have sworn that I did not push up my chair…No way..The dishes are clean!"

I looked on the racket and did not see ANY crumbs or food stuck to the dishes. "Something's going on around here..I know for sure that the dishes weren't clean yet.."

I then decided that I would go and play some video games..I then got on Pixelmon which is a mod for minecraft and it supposedly adds Pokemon or in this case..Pixelmon to mincraft..I love the idea on how they made a mod for the prehistoric creatures or beings on a video game.

I started up my world and started off with a Snivy which is my 14th favorite and begin playing.

After a while of playing Pixelmon things started to get weird..Some text came up on the screen and it says 'I will protect you Master!'

I then decided to stop playing since it kept coming up with the same text and it kept bothering me.

I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes and begin to think about everything that has happened so far.

(Somehow waking up in my own house with my legs healed, Chair being pushed up rather than staying where it's been, dishes cleaning themselves, and finally text appearing over and over with the words 'I will protect you Master!' on it. Yep this day is officially the weirdest day I have had so far.)

I reopened my eyes and then felt my eyes getting tired and decided that I would sleep some more.

(Hopefully this afternoon won't be so weird..)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp! That's it folks! I hope you liked this chaptune as well as the fanfic so far I will update Draco's Adventures: A New Adventure Sometime next week I can't say when but it will be next week I assure you..Also I decided that whether if it gets taken off or not I am posting on this website..If something happens and my fanfic account gets suspended as well as my fanfics taken off..My viewers go to Archive Of Our Own (AOOO) And read the fanfic there I will also be posting it there..Okay well that's all I have to say! Take it easy folks and stay fresh! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Temple Of Spirits

_**I am back everyone!Basket ball Manager was keeping me busy and now I got a lot of free time..SO I AM BRINGING YOU! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU! A NEW CHAPTER! And I am uploaded another Chaptune of Pokemon Spirits! Now..For those of you who are wondering how long it will take me to upload a chapter..I will try and upload more often but me being basketball manager and being in clubs is going to make it a bit hard..But I will try and upload a whole lot more often..GOT IT!? SO SIT BACK AND GRAB YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON PLUSH AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON"T HAVE A PLUSH…well I suggest grabbing your favorite pillow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN POKEMON OR PIXELMON! ONLY MYSELF AND THE STORYLINE!**_

_Pokemon Spirits_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Daelon<strong>

**Time: 1:05 PM (After The Somewhat Realistic Dream)**

**Location: In the forest near Home.**

I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself in the same part of the forest that led me to my little 'fall'.

"Ugh..Not here..So everything was a dream..I guess that explains why weird stuff happened inside my Pixelmon Server..Wait!" I tried moving my legs and felt no pain as I moved them.

I rubbed my head in frustration "But..That can't be possible..I broke my legs how am I not feeling any pain!" I got up and stared back at the tree I was leaning against when I was attacked by the mysterious vines.

I scanned the tree to see if they were there but I saw nothing not even a sound from the tree itself.

I then heard a vibrating noise and immediately looked at my pocket and reached inside to pull out my phone.

I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my mom, I pressed the button and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh my god! I am so glad you are okay! When you didn't come back after school I started to worry and called you five times but you didn't answer! I was about to call 911 but then I decided to call you one last time and you finally answered!" My mother said with worry.

I then smiled and said "Don't worry I am fine! I was exploring the woods or forest we live in until-I kinda lost track of time and I had my phone on Do Not Disturb..I am coming home right now." I lied about the real reason why I was gone for so long, I am not wanting to worry her more then she already has.

My mom spoke and said "Well..Hurry on home you only got about 3 hours until your next and final class and then you can fully rest." My mom then hung up.

I looked straight up and wondered "How the hell am I supposed to get all the way up there..?" I looked around and decided to go a random direction.

I walked about aimlessly until I stumbled upon something big and ancient. "Whoa! It's a freaking Temple of some sort.." I said in awe as I stared at the Ancient Temple.

The Temple was big and is covered in moss, it also has three bridges going three different directions, One going north, one going east, and the other leading west.

There also is statues of about 50 ancient mysterious creatures or beings that I don't even know lined up perfectly..But unlike the rest of the structures they weren't covered in moss.

I noticed a weird building to my left "Hmm…A house? Hotel? I have no clue.." I then gave up on guessing what that building could possibly be and scanned the area to see if there was anything that might attack me.

"Hmm..I guess I am safe..But.." I stared at the bridge leading north towards where my house is.

"..To get to there I would have to go through.." I then sported a fearful expression as I looked at the entrance of the Temple.

"….All of this shit..For a Arrowhead..What idiot I am." I said as I walked to the entrance of the temple.

"There is no telling what is in here..Damn..This is like a freaking horror film!" I said as I put my hand on the handle.

And before I knew it..I was inside the temple. "Hm..Well for a temple this old it's not that bad..I expected it to be much dirtier."

I am guessing the statue in the middle is the god or entity the people of this temple worshipped.

The statue is very big and was of a horse-like being with some sort of giant ring around the hips of it.

I stared at it for a little before I felt a chill run down my spine "What the heck am I getting chills for?"

I then walked up some stairs and soon found myself staring at two hallways both of which had a bunch of doors leading somewhere. "Dang it..Where is the stairs when I need it?" I looked both ways before deciding where I wanted to go.

I started walking to the right hoping that I find the staircase leading to the top of the temple "Geez..How big is this place?" I then ran into a door that looks as if it would lead me to the top of the temple.

I opened the door to find something else, a treasure room filled with large amounts of gold and chalices.

"Whoa! So…Much…Gold!" I ran over to a chalice and picked one up. On the chalice there's a symbol of some sort on it.

I decided to put on my goggles and right when I did I immediately panicked. There is a figure or creature of some sort in the reflection of the chalice.

It was standing on four legs..It was somewhat like a dog with pale-cream colored fur, sky blue eyes, two big ears with blue on the inside, A little cute bow on the right ear as well as one on the center of its chest, long wavy ribbons, and pinkish tail.

I stood up and turn around to face the Creature which sported a bored expression. "Please don't eat me!"

Suddenly the Creature's eyes widen and stared back at shock. "Y-You can see me?"

The Creature talks! Not only that it's a female Creature talking to me..What the hell did I have for breakfast!? Calm down Daelon..You are just hallucinating..Okay maybe not..I don't remember getting brain damage or starving to where I would begin to hallucinate.

She walks around the room and as she did my eyes followed her. "You can! But..How!?"

I wasn't so sure myself but I know one thing..I will not be eating Lucky charms for breakfast anymore..Maybe I will have Poke-Puffs..mmm..Poke-Puffs…Great! Now I am hungry and lost! This sucks! How do I get myself in these situations!?

"U-Um..Hello?" I heard the creature say as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I stare at the creature. "Uh..Yes?"

The creature sat on four legs. "My name is Cream I am one of the Caretakers of this temple..But you can call me by my spirit name Sylveon..May I ask how you are able to see me?"

I guess that explains why this place is so clean.

I gather up what courage I have. "W-Well I was exploring the area that I live in since I didn't know much about it..And usually I love exploring..A-Anyway I found a arrowhead but..when I turned around as well as walk forward the cliff I was standing on collapsed and I fell really far down but what was weird was that I didn't get but two broken legs outta that fall and not only that I was attacked by living vines and after that I don't know much..I smelled something sweet and then passed out only to wake up two hours later and a phone call from my Mom telling me to hurry home..I then noticed the vines were gone and I walked in a random direction to try and find my way out of the jungle"

I took a breath. "I then came across your temple which happen to have three ways of leaving the forest but..I noticed that the only way of getting up to where the bridges are..Is to go inside the temple..Which brings us to where we are..The weird thing is..When I did get attacked by the vines I took off my goggles only to see nothing..But when I put them back on I could see them..Just like I can with you..I didn't see you until I put the goggles on..It could just be my imagination though."

"I see…Follow me." She walks out of the room as she did I followed behind. "Also welcome to the Temple of Spirits."

I was going to ask until she looked over her shoulder and continued to speak. "The Temple Of spirits is home to spirits who wish to worship our savior Lady Arceus alongside the Legendarys themselves..Or if you are looking for a place to rest this is also that place."

We then went past a giant bird that was asleep. "Holy crap! That bird was huge!"

She smiled.

"I know what the vines are and the spirit who used them." She said as we walked upstairs.

"Um..What kinda spirits are you guys?" I asked since she never really explain anything about it earlier.

We reached the top and opened the door that leads outside. "Yes..Spirits..A long, Long, time ago..65 million years ago there used to be creatures such as us that you can see..Feel..Feed..And love..But then there was a great disaster that wiped us out..Not even Lady Arceus herself and the legends could bring it down..A mysterious meteorite had struck the planet wiping the plant life as well as the creatures that live on it.."

I look down in sadness at the thought of all of those creatures losing there family's. "That's horrible.."

"However... Lady Arceus blamed herself and tried to find a way of resurrecting all of us..But atlas she couldn't..But she could resurrect us partially..And then all of the creatures that died were put into a spirit form..Where no one else can see us..We can still mate as well as live together..But the humans just can't see us or aren't ment too..As well as the other wildlife." She finished with a smile and then gave me a stone of some sort with a strange symbol.

"This is a Spirit link..You can clip on as many spirit clips as you want.. You also get abilities from it such as teleporting..But you have to gain the Spirit's trust." She said.

I stared at her in shock. "Wait..How can you trust me? We just met! And not only that! I don't even know you aside from your name!"

"I just do Mr. Welling..Tee hee.." She said with a wink.

I started to freak out and I was going to ask her how she knew my name but I was cut off by her raising her paw in the air and shooting something behind me. "What are yo-Aaaaaaaahh!" I screamed as she push me inside some sort of portal and I fell for a few minutes before hitting the ground.

I got off the ground and looked at my surroundings surprisingly I was at my house but I had landed in some bushes by a weird rock with ancient writing on it. "Man..I can't wait to get inside and rest." I said as I left the bushes and headed towards the front door.

My mom opened the door and saw the state I was in. "Oh my! Daelon are you okay!? Let's get you inside!" she said pulling my hand to my bedroom door.

"Yeah..I am…Fine." I then felt woozy and fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Cream<strong>

**Time: 3:00 (After Daelon fainted.)**

**Location: Temple of Spirits**

I have to say it felt nice talking to the Grandson of Gerald Welling..So you chose to give the goggles to him huh? I wonder why..What's your motive old man?

"So..May I ask you why you saved him? I don't think it was because he had Gerald's goggles.." I said to the spirit in hiding.

"…What? I can't care about people?" The spirit said coming out of hiding.

Standing behind me was none other than Viper..A female Snivy spirit..Who lives here and is my friend, But a silent and distant friend most of the times. I turn around to face her. "Not saying you can..But you normally don't care what happens to other people..Remember that time when that human was stuck in that tree and I told you to save him..But instead you just walked away."

"Yeah..But we are spirits not legends.." Viper said to me as she put her leafy hands on her hips.

"Yeah! But you could have manipulated the environment! That way the branch would snap and he would get out of the tree by landing in the bushings below him!" I stared at her before I realized why she saved him.

I smiled causing Viper to shiver. "I see why you saved him..Tee hee..I didn't think you can roll to the human love barrier Viper."

She flinched. "Shut up! I don't like him..I just didn't want him to die is all..It was a big drop..But I could only reduce the pain from the fall..Afterwards I healed his wounds..But I had to put him to sleep because he kept squirming."

I smiled. "Whatever you say Viper..Whatever you say.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp! That's all for this chapter..Again I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while..Also for those people that love Draco's Adventures: A new Adventure I will be working on that right away..I don't know when..But as soon as I finish it I will post it up..I am going to be moving back and forth between updates..SO NEXT I will be updating DAANA..Alright guys see ya and stay fresh!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Soulcaster

_**What's sup guys!? Guess what!? A new chapter that's what! For all of those who follow and favorite my story or me..Thank you so much! I never thought I would get so far..Without you guys I probably wouldn't be able to do my best at writing..And I feel like I don't thank you guys enough..So thank you! All of you! Now with that out of the way..Let's begin the chapter! Also please leave a review or even PM me if you have a question I don't mind answering questions from you guys!**_

_**harem king: Sorry bro! I can't put a spoiler nor can I tell you because it keeps the suspense as well as surprises if you really want to know keep reading..And no I am not trying to force you..Just trying to keep things interesting.**_

_**Hammeruniverse22: Thank you! I really put a lot of effort into my chapters!**_

_**Sega Nisquik: Thank you! I will do my best to keep you entertained!**_

_**NOW ONTO THE FANIFC!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN POKEMON AND I DON"T OWN PIXELMON! ONLY MYSELF AND THE STORYLINE AND FANFIC!**_

_Pokemon Spirits_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Daelon<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Dream World?**

I open my eyes to see nothing but white as I got up and look around I saw that there is strange green orb etched into the ground of white. "Whoa…Where am I?"

I walk into the middle where the strange green orb is and soon I was surrounded by light and something struck my body. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

My vision darkened but after it did I heard a feminine voice. 'You are chosen..Soulcaster.'

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Daelon<strong>

**Time: 6:00 PM (Waking Up.)**

**Location: Home (In his house in the woods by Pallet Town.)**

I woke up and looked around my room breathing heavily. "It was a dream? What is going on?"

I got up and walked over to my bathroom and took off my clothes but what shock me is what I saw on my body. "What the….Hell?"

It was a green flame of some sort floating off of my body but it didn't harm me. "This is messed up..How is it not hurting me? It's floating off my body."

I touch the flame and the flame wavered a little until it sent off a bright light causing me to fall back since it is so bright. "Ahhh! It's so bright! I can't see!"

After several minutes the light stop shining and I saw a white staff with a green orb on the top appear. "A magic staff? What the heck? I am not playing wizards.."

The staff floated towards me until it begin shooting a green beam of light on my hands burning and etching a symbol of some sort on the back of my hands. "Aaaaagh!"

The staff stopped shooting the beam and immediately disappeared with a flash of light. "Agh..What the heck was that about!?"

I look at the back of my hands and saw that a symbol was drawn onto the back of both hands. "Man..How can my life get any weirder? What is this strange symbol?"

The symbols were glowing with a green-ish yellow-ish aura, It had a eye of a beast of some sort in the middle, and lastly it had a bird of some sort on the eye with the talons holding the eye.

I look up and sigh from what just happen. "What is going on?"

I heard my mom's voice. "Daelon! Are you okay!? Do I need to help you!? Don't push yourself! You passed out on the floor yesterday!"

I panicked slightly hoping that my mother wouldn't come up to check on me, because if she did she would see the symbols drawn on the back of my hands. "No! I am fine! Thank you for worrying about me!"

I continue to take my shower like nothing happen and brush my teeth as well as put on deodorant. "Time to get some clean clothes."

I walked back into my bedroom and got some clean clothes and put them on. I was now wearing a tan colored jacket with a white undershirt (Or tank top), Blue Jeans, Red shoes, My signature goggles (Around the neck) which I got from my grandpa, and finally a watch and my phone.

I smiled once I saw how I look. "Looking good..Time to get to class..Hopefully I can hide the symbols by putting my hands in my pocket..Also I will have to apologize to Professor Oak about not making it to class yesterday afternoon.."

I put my hands in my pocket and after eating breakfast I begin heading towards the lab where my classes are held. "Today I have..Art..Freaking great..I suck at art."

It's not that I don't like it..It's just that I suck at drawing, painting, and even sketching and that's the easiest..Don't get me wrong I try my best all the time..But it just doesn't come out the way I want it too.

I arrive at the Lab and when I entered I saw Ash sitting at his desk looking at me with a smile. "I knew you would be okay! What happen!?"

What shock me was when Red came over and looked at me with worry. Now normally he would always have an expressionless face..But for the first time he actually is worried and has a different expression.

I chuckle and smile. "I am fine Red really..Also the reason why I didn't come back is because I fell down and sprain my leg..Also I had my phone on Do Not Disturb..I also forgot it was in my pocket." I lied.

Red raised an eyebrow and just nodded and went back to his desk. Ash came up to me and patted me on the back. "I am glad you are okay dude..You had us worried."

I smiled and sit at my desk and got out my sketchbook, pens, pencils, and colors. "Time to see if I can do better today."

Our teacher today was Mr. Tracey our art teacher he was well known for painting and sketching animals in a way that no one ever thought could be possible. "Alright class today will be a free sketch day..All you have to do is sketch a picture of any living or mythical creature and bring it to me by the end of next week..With that out of the way have fun!"

I look at Red and Ash and walked over to them. "Awesome! Free day for us!"

Ash smiled. "Yeah! Hey..Dude? Do you want to come over me and Red's house?"

I smiled but then I frowned. "Sure..But I will need to ask my Mom..She normally doesn't like it when I go over someone's house without asking her."

They both nodded and I soon went over towards my house and entered I noticed that there was a note on the kitchen counter

'Watch the house while I am gone..I might be away for a day or two..Because I got a business trip to go to..There's some money on the table and some microwavable chicken dinners in the freezer' – LOVE YOU, MOM

P.S. No parties.

I sigh and drop the note on the counter afterwards I got my cell phone and called Ash telling him I wouldn't be able to since I got to watch the house for two days. "Man..What am I going to do now?"

I heard something shuffle behind me and I turn around. "I didn't think I would see you again..Cream."

Cream smiled. "I am glad I get to see you..By the way..Your assailant is here.."

I grab a knife from one of the knife holders but as soon as I did that, a vine wrapped around my arm and I dropped the knife. "Woah! Stop! Evil vine! If only I had a holy cross.."

I look over to where the vine is coming from to see my assailant. "A SNIVY!?"

The Snivy looks at me with a confused expression. "You know my spirit name?"

The Snivy lets go of my arm and walks over to Cream and I could have sworn she just winked at me. "Either way..My name is Viper and I am the one that saved your ass from the death of that cliff..Also I healed your broken bones..Your welcome."

I blink and look at Cream, Cream nods her head signaling she is telling the truth.

I rub my head and laughed lightly. "Thanks..Sorry about pulling a knife out on you."

Viper smiles. "You are forgiven..So how do you know my spirit name?"

I gesture her to follow me upstairs, once we got up the stairs and into my room I loaded up Pixelmon. "This is a game I play called Pixelmon..Which is a game based off you guys I think..When I saw you I thought Snivy.."

I loaded up my world and picked Snivy as my starter, I then throw Snivy out and show Viper the exact copy of her species..Except pixlated.

Viper blinked and stared at the Snivy. "I can't believe how much that looks like my species..Except the pixilation.."

Cream looks towards me. "Does it have me in it?"

I look towards her with a frown. "I am not sure..The thing about them making Pixelmon is that the updating takes a while which is why they don't have all of the Pixelmon yet..Because they still need to create the Models for it as well as the attacks..Before generating it into a full fledge update..And there is a lot more to it..But it's complicated and I rather not talk about it."

Cream nods her head and notices the mark on his hands. "No way….It can't be!"

I follow Cream's eyes until I found what she was looking at. "Do you know what these markings are?"

Cream nodded her head astonished. "Y-You have the markings of….SoulCaster."

Viper gasps. "No..Way..But then that would mean he is part spirit…And the chosen.."

I look between them and sighed. "I am guessing this is going to be another long explaination?"

Cream hits me with her Pink Ribbon. "Apparently you have no idea on what great privilege has been giving to you.."

I shake my head in confusion as well as chuckle. "Sorry..I am not exactly a spirit every day you know?"

Cream Sighs and begins to explain. "The Soulcaster is a great privilege giving by the legendary's..A Soulcaster is not just a title..It's a gift as well..You get abilities from the mark..What abilities you may ask? I have no clue..Because this is my first time seeing the Legends grant someone the Marking..The marking makes you part spirit..Also it lets you have multiple Spirit Links..I gave you a spirit link..but besides telling you the powers I haven't told you the other thing about it."

I raise an eyebrow. "Thing? What other thing?"

Cream smiled. "The other thing about the Spirit Links..Is that you own that spirit as long as you have their Spirit Link..Owning a Spirit means you could do a variety of things with me..Sparring, Cooking, Studying, Living with you, and even mating."

My eyes widen at the mention of mating. "Wait! What!? Did you just say mating!?"

Cream nods her head. "Yes I did..The reason why mating is one of the options is to show how much the spirit loves and cares about their master…But it's not always that, it can also be because they want to either do it for fun or..Stress relief."

I blush at the explanation Cream just gave me. "B-But I am human..I am not like you guys.."

Cream blushes. "Technically..You are since you got the Markings of Soulcaster…So you are a spirit..Which explains how you can see us without the goggles."

Viper grunts. "Dang it! Freaking Magikarp! A Magikarp is not that strong!"

I turn around and laugh at Viper. "Wow..A Level 45 Magikarp..And it kicked your ass..Hahaha."

Viper uses vine whip and hits me aside the head. "Whatever..I am probably better then you if we were playing."

I rub the area where I got hit by the Vine Whip. "Yeah..If we were playing I probably would be the one having to help you..Since you are a noob."

Viper smiles. "That reminds me..How do we play together?"

I smiled slightly. "It's complicated..We would have to make a server which isn't easy to make."

Cream smiles but remembers why she came here. "Oh yeah! We need you to come back to the temple for the Spirit Oath..It's required if you are going to be a spirit..So let's go! Come on Viper! Quit playing that game!"

Viper sighs and follows Cream. "Alright..So who is going to be giving the Oath so Daelon can repeat the oath?"

I left the house with the two spirits and locked the door making sure no one gets in, I also brought some paper and colored pencils as well as regular pencils so I can sketch one of the Spirits for my assignment in art. "Alright guys..Lead the way!"

Cream smiles. "I will see if Skyla wants to do the Oath..Besides I heard she is fond of humans..And that she likes to study them."

Viper smiles. "I wonder what her reaction is going to be like..I can only imagine."

We walk into the forest and I saw the three bridges connected to the temple, I saw that there were more Spirits out then when I first came here. "Well..It seems like I will be meeting new spirits."

We went inside the temple through the top door on top of the temple, when we reached the middle where the Arceus Statue is I saw the giant bird from the last time I first visit standing there looking at us..Well..Me to be precise. "Uh..Hello?"

The giant bird ran towards me like a roadrunner and started inspecting me. "Uh..Is he or she okay?"

Cream smiled. "Yep..She is fine..Skyla is just interested in humans."

Skyla pecked me on the butt causing me to jump slightly. "Whoa! U-uh..Can you please stop?"

Skyla walks around me until she gets in front. "My apologies..I have always been interested in Humans.."

I chuckled. "Funny thing..You look like a bird..And yet our kind is interested in birds..Hell..If someone saw you they would probably flip..Seeing how you are the size of a Teenaged Phoenix..Shall we go ahead and get on with the oath..By the way my name is Daelon Welling.."

Skyla nods. "Alright..Let's begin the Spirit Oath..Repeat after me, I Daelon Welling."

I smile slightly. "I Daelon Welling.."

Skyla nods. "Will commend spiritual energy and use it for good.."

I repeat. "Will commend Spiritual energy and use it for good.."

Skyla nods and smiles slightly. "And as long as I live I will protect those who I cherish."

I repeat. "And as long as I live I will protect those who I cherish."

Skyla raises her wings. "May Lady Arceus guide me and my spirit!"

I repeated with energy. "May Lady Arceus guide me and my spirit!"

Torches light up around the statue causing the place to be well-illuminated, Skyla smiles. "The Oath is complete..Welcome to the Temple Of Spirits Daelon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! I actually got sometime into this! I started working on this a few days ago but due to me having clubs and school I didn't have time! But I worked on it little by little and finished it! Anyway check out the poll on my profile and look at the poll I have..Do you want longer chapters..But shorter updates? (3,000-4,000-5,000), Or do you want Shorter chapters but faster updates? (1,000-2,000-2,300-2,500) GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! That's all for this chapter! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I appreciate all of you who are! This is Pokebron Signing off! Stay Fresh! And stay Pika-Cool!<strong>_


End file.
